Hiding
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Umm A Random series entry... that's right it's expanded! Draco's happy that I've actually put up cp.1...It's about hiding.. PleaseReview!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Draco: I am much happier now…

Mel: GOOD!

Draco: Characters may be OOC, and things may be a little weird. She's not sure what year we are yet… Carri is property of Mel, myself, and Shippou… WHAT??!!! **shoves paper at Mel** WHAT IS THIS??

Mel: the opening credits.

Draco: **Sighs** even though I don't know what the fur ball did. Anyway. Please read, and Review. Be warned, Slash is coming. And coming soon….

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hermione was bickering senselessly with Ron. They were on another non-stop argument about some assignment due for History. Harry had long tuned out the buzzing of their voices as he looked at the clouds overhead. They were outside to study on a bright Saturday afternoon. The sun was perfectly positioned that you could look at the sky and not blind yourself. His mind wandered over what Sirius might be doing now. What were he and Remus Lupin doing now? They were supposed be gathering the 'old gang' though Harry had no idea who that would be.

"What do you think Harry? Harry? HARRY!" Hermione asked getting rather annoyed.

"Did you say something Hermione?" he asked being drug from his thoughts back to his friends.

"Actually, I did. I asked what you thought about the assignment and how much you had done," she said.

"I've started and I think I'm doing fine," Harry answered. "It's an assignment and that's about it to me right now…" Ron arched an eyebrow as their friend went back to staring at the clouds.

"He's been acting strange lately," Ron whispered to Hermione. She nodded, sadly. 

"Well I do have studying to do so I guess I'll see you two later," Hermione said standing up and walking back into the castle, but not before giving Ron a pointed look.

"Hey Harry, what's been on your mind?"

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked his eyes not leaving the sky.

"I mean why you've been so out there this past week!" Ron told him. "You've been in this daze for a week and Hermione and I are starting to get a little worried about you…"

"I'm fine, Ron… I've just been thinking about something…" _'About someone…'_

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What you're thinking about since that is what we were talking about you know…"

"Not really…"

"Harry, I'm serious. You can't keep up this daze like state all the time!"

"I'm not in this 'daze like state' all the time…"

"Then when are you not?" Ron asked.

"When I don't have to think about it…"

"Fine Harry… Have it your way… I'll see you at dinner.."

"Okay Ron.." Harry watched as his friend walked back into the school. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Depends.." said a voice. Harry whirled to see Carri. She was a werewolf like Professor Lupin and was there to talk with Professor Dumbledore.

"How so? I mean, I thought I just looked like I was thinking…" Carri smiled flashing fangly teeth to him as she sat down.

"Who **_is_** it Harry Potter?" she asked him placing her chin on her knees.

"WHAT?!" he asked nearly jumping from his skin. She arched an eyebrow at him, as he calmed down. "You and your ability to know things…"

"Hey. At least I don't say, 'Harry Potter! You must be careful. The Grim is by you. You are going to DIE!' At least I say useful things," she said making them both laugh. "As I asked Harry. Who is it?"

"Draco," Harry murmured so quietly that Carri believed the only way she heard him was because her sense of hearing was almost as good as it was when she was in her wolf form. 

"That's what I thought."

"ExCUSE ME???!!" Harry all but screeched. Carri laughed heartily as the boy appeared to have a seizure. 

"Harry, dear, just by watching you I could tell your crush. You all but radiate who it was. That and you seem to wince whenever you pass by Draco."

"OH GOD! It is obvious."

"Only to me. Everyone else thinks something else is wrong."

"Like?"

"You know, dear. Voldemort. I think that this is so petty. I mean, that they use you are their alarm system. Most the people here, that is. I prefer watching the stars and such for my warnings." Carri stood and gave him a smile. "I'm off again to meet with Dumbledore. I'll see you at Dinner. It is still alright that I sit with you and your friends right?"

"Of course it is Carri." She smiled wider and nodded to him as she walked towards the castle. "Only to her is it obvious about him. That's good… I was really worried for a moment." Harry then stood and made his way to visit Hagrid before returning to the castle for dinner.

*******************************************************************************

"Sir, no offence intended, but are you sure that _he_ needs the protection?" Carri asked looking at Dumbledore oddly.

"Carri. I asked you here because I knew you could handle the job," he said.

"Sir, I know I can handle the job no problem. It's just. Well, don't you think that Harry is in more need?"

"Harry has a secret keeper and a safe house. Just because he can't see that yet doesn't mean anything. Now, let me assure you that my choice in your ward is with good reason."

"I never said it wasn't Sir. I was just a bit surprised. I will of course do all I can to help." 

With that the two made their way to the great hall. 

Carri sat with the Gryffindors and laughed jovially with them. The house all adored her for her sense of humor and ability to seem optimistic no matter what happened. When the time came to bid goodnight, she made her way back to the village inn she was staying at.

After a lengthy talk with her uncle for advice and support she was able to fall asleep. *******************************************************


	2. Beginning to reveal the truth

"Are you ready to go home?" Ron asked Hermione as they headed to the train. 

"A bit. It's sad that we can't just stay together over the summer. It would be so much easier."

"If Harry was staying with one of us I'd be much happier myself. Has he spoken with you about what's on his mind?" Hermione shook her head. "Me either…" 

Harry walked past them and into the car they usually sat in. He saw Draco talking with Professor Snape and throwing a silent fit. He watched as the Professor obviously said that his decision was final as Draco fumed. The blonde's shoulders tensed before he turned and saw Harry watching him from the window of his compartment. The emerald eyes of the Boy Who Lived seemed to be asking him what had upset him. Draco took a breath and shook his head before walking briskly off to where his professor had gone. 

"HARRY!!" Ron and Hermione called to him trying to gain his attention.

"Huh?"

"And again, Harry you went off in space! What is wrong? Come on.. We'll be apart all summer! You can't expect that we're just going to let you slide because it's summer vacation!" Hermione said, putting her foot down.

"Nothing is wrong guys… I've only been thinking… That's all.. Like I told you." Ron and Hermione sighed and rolled their eyes as they leaned back and began a different topic of conversation trying to include Harry whenever he was with them.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"I just love the way I was informed of this!" Draco said sourly as he waited by the station in Hogsmeade. He watched as the train with his friends, rivals, enemies, and heart left. Not to return till the next September. "Can you tell me who it is I'll be staying with, Professor?" 

"Draco. I was told to keep you from getting on the train and wait with you until your new guardian arrived," Snape answered.

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner that I was being moved?" the blonde asked.

"Someone might have over heard and alerted your father. This way, even if someone overheard, they wouldn't be able to stop the act."

"Sorry, I'm late!" said a friendly female voice from behind them. "The Inn Keeper tried to go Medievil on me!" Draco turned to see Carri.

"YOU ARE MY NEW GUARDIAN??" he asked in surprise. 

"In the flesh darling. I know, it's a bit of a shock, huh?"

"A bit is an understatement."

"Look. I'm just trying to help."

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Draco. Thanks, Sev for staying with him," she said slapping the professor's shoulder before motioning for a bellboy type person to load their trunks onto the train that was about to leave. "So Draco. Tell me a bit more about yourself so that I can you know plan out what we can do and such."

Draco couldn't help but smile to her as they boarded the train and started to talk. Her mood was infectious. They had a wonderful chat throughout the whole journey to London where they moved through the station quickly. Harry saw them and waved, walking over cautiously.

"Hello Harry," Carri said to him. 

"Hello Carri. Hello Draco."

"Hello Potter."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Gone already. As usual."

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry… I could give you a ride out to your house if you like dear," she said. 

"I don't want to be burden…" Harry murmured.

"But Carri offered Potter. Come on. We'll get you home," Draco said with a slight smile. Carri smiled warmly as the two walked along talking together like normal school mates. She looked ahead to see Ron who saw them and then looked at her. He nodded and turned back around and got into the car with his father and they drove off. 

The three got into a witch taxi that was nearby and drove out to Dursley's where Harry's uncle was just coming out the door grumbling about his bother of a nephew. Draco was fuming to see what Harry had to put up with. The man radiated hatred for the boy sitting next to him. "Harry. Are you okay?" Draco asked as Carri and the driver got Harry's belongs out of the trunk. The young wizard nodded. 

"I've lived through it all before…" Harry said moving to get out. Draco caught his hand. 

"Harry. I know we haven't been good friends… friends at all really. But, if you need help over the summer, please. Don't hesitate to owl me or Carri so we can help you…" Harry stared at the silver pools that were Draco's eyes before smiling and nodding before turning to see his uncle yelling fiercely at Carri. Draco and Harry got out to see what was going on.

"WHO IN THE DEVIL ARE YOU??" Vernon Dursley thundered at her.

"My name is Carri Merriman. I'm a friend of Harry's. I just brought him home since you appeared to be running late, Mister Dursley," Carri said pleasantly to him with a charming smile.

"I want you off my property!" 

"Sir. I told you. I was just dropping Harry off," she said gesturing to the black haired child standing by Draco.

"GET IN THE HOUSE!" Vernon yelled at Harry who jumped slightly and began to pull his stuff to the door by himself before Draco strode proudly over and helped him to carry them in and up to Harry's room. The pair received a shocked look from Petunia Dursley and Dudley nearly wet his pants as TWO wizards moved past his room. 

"DAD!!" Dudley yelled running down the stairs. "MOM!!"

"Are they always this pleasant?" Draco asked as Harry sat on his bed looking utterly miserable.

"This is them trying to be civil since you and Carri are here…" Harry whispered.

"They're worse??" Draco asked sitting next to Harry.

"Usually. I think that they think that you and Carri will hex them before they can blink."

"Honestly, Harry, I have considered it. Especially the way he told you come inside. And made no move to help you carry your things in!"

"Draco! Keep your voice down! They can't hear talk like that!!" Harry said, fright in his eyes. Draco heard the desperate edge in the usually strong and proud Gryffindor's voice. He placed his hands on Harry's trembling shoulders.

"Harry. I'll check with Carri… But I don't want you here for long," the blonde told him.

"Why do you think I spend most my time at Ron's?" harry asked him pitifully. "I don't even want to be here! It was only a couple of years ago I was able to move out of the cupboard under the stairs!"

"Oh Harry!" Draco was clearly shocked. "You didn't need me against you for so long…" Draco paused a moment before hugging Harry quickly, in an awkward friendly sort of way. "I'll owl as soon as I reach Carri's. Then we can see when you can come out to stay with us…"

"Draco…..?" Harry said as Draco smiled one last time and moved to leave. Harry walked over to him and smiled. They walked down the stairs like old friends. "Thanks a lot.."

"It's no problem at all Harry. I'm glad to help out."

"See you later?" Harry asked hopefully as they reached the front lawn.

"You can count on it," Draco said as he jogged over to the cab. Before the Slytherian boy climbed in he turned with a smile and waved at Harry. Harry smiled and waved back before he felt the presence of his uncle behind him. Draco sighed at the window as they pulled away. Carri looked away as Harry received a good dressing down from his uncle.

"So. When did you arrange for him to come?" Carri asked as they wheeled through the airport. Draco seemed tense. 

"I didn't. I said I'd ask you first," he told her as they boarded the plane. "Are you sure this is okay?" Draco asked her as they sat down. She had them in the first class, where there weren't many people at all and it was more spacious. 

"It's fine Draco. Do you want to sit by the window? To watch?" she asked he looked nervous. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Think of it like riding a broom really high, Draco. You can breathe up here where you would need a spell to help you too…" Draco gave a shaky smile as he sat by the window. Carri helped to calm all his fears of flying this way. He would never admit to his friends when he got back, but he liked the muggle way of traveling.

****************************

Carri smiled as she glanced in the review mirror to see Draco asleep. It was a long way to her small town, though the house wasn't all that small. "I remember falling asleep on my first trip out here with Uncle, Uncle James, and Aunt Lily…" she sighed as she rounded a corner and started up a hill. She was soon pulling into her driveway at the top of the hill where she lived with a few other witching families on the caldesac. 

"Draco… Draco, wake up… we're here," Carri said gently shaking the boy. Draco looked at her and blinked before nodding and getting out to help her take the things in. 

The next morning Draco came out of his room following a wonderful aroma. He began to hear music as well. He walked carefully through a door to find Carri talking on the phone, listening to a CD, _and cooking breakfast all at once. He walked in and sat down as bowls mixed themselves. _

"Of course! I want tickets but I don't know if Draco would want to go so I can't just up and say yes and then Harry might be coming and stuff so I'd have to ask him as well…. Well no shit! I know that  it is the Broadway production of it!" Carri listened as she began to flip pancakes. "I said I don't know…." She turned to Draco. "Do you want to go see a musical?"

"What musical?" he asked looking confused. "And what is a musical?"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes… Oh! Get the other phone and call Harry. Don't yell into it mind you. Call and ask politely to speak with Harry Potter. His number is by the phone. Yes Erik! Harry Potter. Oh shut up! God! This is why I refuse to date you!" Draco chuckled and shook his head as he went into the living room and picked up the phone. He read the instructions next to it and called Harry. It went well and Harry was ever so relieved to hear from him.

"So Harry, when can you come out here?" Draco asked twisting the cord around his finger absently.

"How soon can you get me?" Harry asked.

"Well, That is a good question. I take that as you didn't unpack much?"

"No I didn't… I never do…"

"Draco?! When can Harry get here?" Carri called from the kitchen. "I can leave today to get him by floo powder!"

"Can Carri get you by floo powder?" Draco asked.

"After the incident last summer. Yeah since the chimney is no longer blocked."

"I won't ask… Okay... I'll ask her when today.."

"Eleven o'clock in the morning!" she called.

"Eleven," Draco said to him.

"I'll be ready," Harry promised him before Vernon started yelling in the background. 'Boy! Where are you?! There are things you need to get in here! Clean up this mess!' 'And don't forget the laundry!' came a woman's voice. "I've got to go…" Harry said.

"I'll see you soon," Draco said.

"Kay…" then there was a dial tone. Draco pressed another button and sighed. Carri came in and pulled him into the kitchen. 

"Eat. You'll have to share a room with Harry. And I'll need you're help to make up the top bunk. No, I'll do it by magic, never mind. And you can unpack while I'm gone," she said as they ate.

"Sure…" Draco said. Carri stopped eating and looked at him.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked.

"Guilt…"

"What do you mean guilt?"

"I feel guilty for being so mean to Harry over the years…" he said quietly.

"That I can understand… But, I have this feeling," she said taking a drink of her coffee, " that there is something else young Draco Malfoy…"

"A strange attraction. I want to get to know Harry, inside out. I thought I knew what made him tick, but I don't… and I need to know him better now. I have this feeling inside that makes the guilt more intense. It's the part of me that, that wants to comfort Harry…" Draco said looking at his plate that was mostly empty.

"Put it into one word if you can," Carri said.

"I have a feeling that you'll freak out in a way."

"You're a transvestite?" she asked looking at him oddly.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled toppling over in his chair. 

"Draco, nothing can bother me. I work with all sorts of people in the town," she said with a smile.

"The word," he said getting up and sitting in the chair again and then looking Carri in the eye, "is love."

"I thought as much… But it's better when the person knows it," she said putting her plate in the sink and putting away the extra breakfast things.

"Do I have to share a room with Harry?" Draco asked suddenly as he helped to carry things into the pantry to be put away.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want…. I have a feeling that I'll do something that he won't like and then I'd hurt him and I don't think I could take that.. I mean I, I---" Draco stopped when she put her hands on his shoulders. 

"Life is full of things we don't want to happen. Rejection is hard to swallow, but we must. I hate to have to tell you this, but it's something you will have to know at some point in your life over one thing or another. Now, yes you must share a room with Harry, Draco. Follow your heart, and see where it leads you. I have to admit… I thought I'd have this conversation with you, but not this soon.. Or about this person. But things happen for a reason… Now, finish putting up the leftovers while I put up the rest of the bunk bed," she said placing a hand on his cheek and giving him a kiss to the forehead. Draco nodded and Carri left to put up the bed while Draco finished in the kitchen. He found he liked to do things for himself. It made him feel good about himself in a way. 

"It's eleven!" Draco called to Carri. She came out in a nice outfit. 

"Good. On time," she said as she smoothed her skirt out. "Have to impress that Vernon Dursley." With that she was gone. Draco sat on the couch with a book and turned on the radio. It was a countdown from the United States being broadcast on the radio waves. He smiled and listened to the music, drifting into his own little world.

****************************************

"WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME?" Vernon roared as Carri emerged from his fireplace. 

"Hello again Mister Dursley," she said with a slight bow. "I am here for Harry."

"Here I am Carri!" he said pulling his trunk with him. She waved her wand and belongings were transported to her home. Harry walked over to Carri as a vein seemed to be throbbing in Vernon's head.

"Just to let you know. Harry, is coming and staying with me," she said. "Come along Harry." They then left.

***************************************

Draco was singing along with "Head on Collision" by New Found Glory when Harry and Carri arrived. Harry gawked at the boy. He was in jeans and a tee-shirt. He was oblivious to their presence. Not only that, he looked like…well a muggle sitting there. Carri smiled and went to change while Harry walked over to stand so he could read over Draco's shoulder.

"What book is it?" he asked not recognizing it from the unused collection in his room that belonged to Dudley. Draco seemed to jump into the air like a frightened cat. "Sorry.. I was curious…" Harry chuckled.

"Something called _Hero's Song_," Draco said putting a bookmark in and standing next to Harry. "How are you doing?" he asked setting down the book. Harry sighed looking worn. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to…"

"Not yet… But we will talk about it…" Harry said.

"Come on," Draco smiled to him walking over to his things. "Let's get your things to our room."

"Our room?" Harry asked as fear flashed through his eyes momentarily when Draco wasn't looking as they carried the trunk.

"Yeah. Carri has a bunk bed in that room and said we'd just share the room," the blonde explained.  Soon all their stuff was set up. Harry sat on the bottom bunk with an exhausted sigh. Draco sat down next to him and laid back.

"What was your home life like?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Not like yours, but not unlike yours," Draco said.

"I was just a house elf," Harry said. 

"You were beaten?" Draco asked sitting up quickly. Harry shook his head. "Guess my dad treats our house elves differently."

"Yeah… what happened? I mean, why are you staying with Carri?"

"I'm not on my father's side Potter. I've had to be something I'm not… I'm- I'm going to be resorted when we get back to school." Draco lay back down and closed his eyes to cover the worry he was sure was in them.

"They can do that?" Harry asked pulling his feet up so he was facing Draco's sprawled form on the bed.

"Of course they can," Draco laughed. Harry hung his head, hiding behind his knees and hair. Draco used his right arm for support as he reached over with the left and lifted Harry's chin. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't be… I don't know much…" he said turning his head away from Draco's soft touch.

"Are you afraid of me in some way Harry?" Draco asked sitting up fully. Harry shook his head. "Then what is wrong?"

"Seems like everyone is asking me that lately…"

"Have you told anyone?"

"Not really…"

"Do Ron and Hermione know?"

"No."

"Carri?"

"Yes."

"May I know?" he asked. Harry looked to him with uncertainty clouding his beautiful emerald eyes. He shut his eyes and a tear fell. Draco wiped it away. Causing shock to replace the uncertainty. "Please?"

"I've been thinking a lot recently about some-thing. And my friends are worried about it…"

"Is it Voldemort?" Draco asked. "I won't let him hurt you, Harry. You can count on that."

"Draco…?" Harry asked looking up at him worry in his eyes. "Please… Don't. I don't him to hurt you if anything ever came to that…" Harry said. "It's not Voldemort…" Suddenly loud music started from the back yard. The two teens looked at each other before Draco lead the dark haired teen outside where it seemed a party was going on. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Carri was in cut off jeans that came to her knees. She had on an 'Evanescence' t-shit. She was talking with one of the neighbors as some other teens set up a trampoline. The two walked over to her and she smiled to them. 

"Erik, these are my new housemates for the summer," she said. 

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I must say Carri, I'm impressed. Honor to meet you both," he said shaking their hands. 

"Erik decided that since there are some new people on the circle, that being you two, we needed to throw a party and not talk to the people he's throwing it for…" she said as he placed his arm around her waist.

"I wanted to surprise you!" he said smiling to Carri who shoved him playfully. 

"Go ahead. Mingle. Everyone here is a witch or wizard," she said as two girls stopped near them and then came over to the two boys.

"OH MY GOD! Harry Potter?" one said taking his hand and shaking it fast. "Oh it is a pleasure to meet you! Do you want to dance?"

"well…"

"GREAT!" she yelled pulling him towards where the 'dance floor' was.

The other came up and linked arms with Draco. "You, must be Draco… You're even cuter than my cousin said…"

"And who would your cousin be?" he asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Naomi McLacken," she said. "So come on… I know you want to dance," she said leading him with a rather blatant 'come hither' look. Carri and Erik blanched and blinked.

"You invited them?" the she werewolf asked.

"No. They invited themselves…" They shared a look and went after them. 

Harry and Draco had just got away from the rather, obviously unstable girls and were sitting behind a speaker  talking in each other's ear so they could hear each other.

"HEY HANDS OFF MERRIMAN!!!" 

"OH!! You want to play naughty?" The two boys looked out to see Carri and Erik getting rid of the two girls.

"I oughta seriously give you two a trashing since you blatantly came onto our properties when we banished you from it!" Carri fumed to them. Draco and Harry followed to watch.

"Really Merriman?" 

"What are you two gonna do about it?"

"How about have us two experiment on you?" asked two voices from behind them. The girls took off and Harry drug Draco over to the trampoline.  

"FRED! GEORGE! HEY!" Carri said hugging the two. "Glad you could make it!" she said smiling.

"And we brought some extras," Fred said as George shoved Hermione and Ron forward.

"Hey guys welcome!" Carri said. "Get partying you guys," she said with a smile before being hailed by someone. 

Harry was talking with a couple of guys and girls from the village that had come up about Quidditch when Hermione spotted him and pulled a confused Ron with her over there.

"Harry! This is such a surprise!" she said with a smile when they arrived at the group.

"Hey Hermione, Ron. What are you guys doing here?" he asked. The girls giggled.

"Since they're your friends we'll catch up with you later, kay Harry?" asked one of the boys.

"Sure, Max," he said as they left the three alone.

"Harry, explain everything!" Hermione said. 

"Look, I'm getting a drink. I'll be right back," Ron said leaving. Hermione would probably pull it out of him by the time he got back.

"I've already told you what's going on," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure you have. You've been thinking. And that's it? I think not!" Hermione said before there was the sound of skin hitting skin in the form of a punch. Harry and Hermione ran over to find Ron trying to fight Draco since Draco was apparently good at dodging. When a fist connected again knocking the blonde over, Harry stepped in and helped Draco up.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked as Hermione came up beside the redhead.

"What does it look like I'm doing guys?" he asked before turning to Draco. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Draco said wiping his nose that was bleeding slightly. 

"Let's get that looked at," Harry said leading the blonde towards the house.

Ron and Hermione looked after them, confused beyond belief.

"What happened Draco?" Harry asked as he rummaged through the bathroom closet as Draco held a wet washcloth to his nose to try and stop the bleeding a bit.

"He saw me, I said 'Hello Weasley', he asked what I thought I was doing here, I said I was here with you and Carri. Then he said that I was here 'for' you and demanded I leave. I told him I was as welcome here as he was. And then he punched me," Draco said as Harry came over with a clear bottle and some cotton q-tips. 

"Sounds like Ron… he kinda jumps to conclusions sometimes… And can be very, protective of us I guess…" Harry explained wetting one of the q-tips in the liquid that was in the clear bottle. "Lift your head a bit and this might sting a bit…" Draco did as he was told as harry carefully cleaned the bleeding nostril. The blonde inhaled sharply and Harry drew back quickly.

"It's fine. Just stung," he said moving to rub his nose when Harry grabbed his hand.

"You shouldn't do that.. It can make it worse," he explained. He used the dry clean end to soak up some more blood before getting a new one and repeating the process. Every time it stung, Draco bit his lip instead of inhaling, not wanting to scare Harry again. 

When the other boy was done they cleaned up and went back outside to the party where they stuck together like the best of friends, much to the surprise and displeasure of Hermione and Ron. When it was done Draco led a tired and yawning Harry to their room.

"You can use my bed tonight, Harry," Draco said pulling out his pajamas and going into the bathroom to change while Harry quickly changed in their room. He was starting to climb up the ladder when Draco's hand on his back stopped him. "I said take my bed," he said pulling the Gryffindor down and helping him to sit on the bed of black sheets.

"No. It's your bed Draco," Harry said going to stand when his scar started to hurt suddenly and he gasped in pain as his features formed a wince. Draco took the hand that was touching the scar and held it while the other brushed dark bangs out of the way. Harry's eyes suddenly went distant as Draco desperately tried to get his attention. It seemed so far away to Harry as he saw Wormtail trying to pick a magical lock while Voldemort stood watching a smirk on his face. He seemed to look right into Harry's 'eyes'. When he snapped back to see worried silver pools that were glistening in the moonlight Harry couldn't help it. That was the first time some one was there and worried, and it seemed to be genuine, about him. He threw his arms around Draco's shoulders as he began to cry. 

"Harry?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to face him anymore…" Harry whispered to Draco. The blonde sighed and sat on the bed with Harry while the other cried on his shoulder. He rocked the boy gently and held him close. Something he wanted, to comfort Harry.

"You can do anything you want Harry…" Draco said. "Anything… you can defeat Voldemort. Become Minister of magic… anything is yours," he whispered to the boy. Soon Harry had cried himself to sleep. Draco carefully pulled out if his grip and laid him down and covered the boy with the sheets. He took the glasses and set them on the shelves above Harry's head and climbed up to the top bunk. He didn't sleep well, as he was keeping an ear out in case Harry awoke again.

Then next morning, the boys woke and went to make breakfast for themselves. Carri had left them a note telling them where she would be, how to reach her, etc. Draco went to take a shower while Harry sat in the living room reading a comic book that Carri had a lot of.

When a knock sounded, Harry got up to answer it.

"Hey, Harry… We need to talk," Ron said when he knew it was the raven-locked teen.

"About what Ron?" Harry asked letting him in the living room.

"Harry. He's DRACO MALFOY," Ron said over pronouncing the blonde wizard's name.

"He's my friend Ron!" Harry defended.

"He's Slytherin scum!" Harry winced at the words. 

"Does that go for every Slytherian?"

"Of course it does!" Ron exploded at him causing the smaller teen to retreat few steps.  "By Merlin Harry, Malfoy's one of the biggest supporters of You-Know-Who!" 

"Draco's not like that…" Harry whispered bowing his head.

"Harry, listen to yourself!" Ron said grabbing his small shoulders and looking him in the face. "This is the same boy who's pretty much abused you the past five years!"

"He's apologized Ron!"

"What does it mean Harry?" Ron asked coldly. "What does sorry mean from a cold blooded person?"

"He's not like that!" Harry yelled at the redhead breaking away from the grip, which was in no way tight. Contrary to belief, Harry Potter was not extremely fragile nor was he so strong that he didn't need anyone. He longed for a firm embrace, his mind drifted momentarily to Draco's hold last night. Protective, yet gentle…perfect. "Why can't you listen to me?! Draco and Carri are the only people who listen to me when I'm speaking when I'm not talking about Voldemort!" the young populous proclaimed hero seethed. Ron winced but didn't back down. Draco was listening to the conversation from the hall. He'd just gotten out of the shower when he'd heard the arguing.

"Harry. He wants you to think he's good." Ron grabbed Harry again. Draco fumed as he watched the shadows. How dare that Weasley try to treat his Harry so! His Harry? _'Oh Merlin help me!'_ Draco asked silently. The redhead's voice was desperate. 

"Do you have proof Ron?" Harry asked. His voice was strained, very strained.

"Look at his past actions, Harry, please. He was there when the Death Eaters were at the Cup!"

"So were we."

"Harry, please! I'm begging you! I don't want to see you hurt by that stupid-"

"Ron stop!" Harry said going to turn before he felt Ron's grip harden. He flashed back to all the times his uncle had grabbed him roughly and thrown him around, back to death, back to pain. He started to struggle more.

"Harry! I'm your friend! Why aren't you listening to me? Listening to reason? Harry I'm so worried about you!" Ron said his hands moving up to Harry's cheeks. Tears began to slide down them. Harry grabbed Ron's wrists.

"You should go…"

"Harry-"

"Now."

"No."

"What?"

"I said, 'no'. I'm not leaving Harry. I'm not going to stand by and let Malfoy screw with your head!"

"You think he's trying to manipulate me?" Harry asked angry shock in his face.

"That's exactly what I think he's trying to do!" Ron told him. "Please Harry…"

"No… Ron…No. Just no." Gentle hands wiped away tears. It only made Harry cry more. Ron wasn't listening. He never fully did. Warm lips started to kiss the tearstains away. "Ron?!" Harry gasped sheer astonishment ripped through him.

"What made you start fighting me Harry?" Ron asked against the flushing skin of his friend's cheek. Harry's jaw trembled as if trying to work. His body was shocked still except for his trembling hands and jaw. "We've never really fought except that one time during forth year…" Ron told him as he kissed away the other trail.

Draco's hands fisted and he was close to going out there and throwing that lanky redheaded freckled faced teen out of the door as hard and painfully as possible with out using magic. He looked around the corner carefully so he could watch and not be seen.

The redhead sure of his actions went to kiss Harry on the lips before Harry's eyes snapped open as wide as they could and he forced himself away from the other teen. Still completely in shock, Harry lost his footing and fell. Ron immediately went to help him up but Harry shook his head.

"Just get out Ron!" Harry said, keeping his head down.

"But Harry-"

"GET OUT!!" Harry yelled, his body tensing. Ron did so, casting a longing look at the raven teen before closing the door behind him. Harry began to all out sob. His best friend, in a time when he needed support tried to…tried to convince him that what he saw wasn't there… "All for his own good…" Harry mouthed. He braced his hands on the floor as he sobbed trying to keep from becoming an all out heap. 

One drop, two, four… Harry looked up to see Draco kneeling down next him.

"Harry I'm sorry…"

"You… You-you mean, you saw…that?" he asked fear in his eyes. 

Unknown to the pair eyes still watched them. 

Draco nodded. "I'm so sorry Harry…"

"Why? What's so wrong?" Harry asked sobbing some more. Draco reached out hesitantly and placed a hand on the trembling shoulder of the teen.

"I don't know what he thinks is so wrong…except for me."

"BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Harry cried turning to face the blonde. "All you've been this summer is nice to me… Helping me at home… Taking me home… Getting Carri to take me in for the summer…You comforted me….."

"Oh Harry…It's because of who I am, by name. Not who I am inside. All he sees is my façade of evil that I've had to show the school and most the world. Since I came here I can be myself… I'm…I'm sorry that I'm causing a rift between you and Ron…."

"You're not the only one to blame…" Harry said. 

"Are you sure?" Draco asked standing and offering Harry help as well.

The eyes narrowed greatly as Harry took the hand and stood close to the blonde. _'Harry is no traitor… I just have to get him away from Draco's influence… once that happens, Harry can be with me for the summer and go back to his normal self!_' 

"Ron… That's the first time Ron ever tried… something like that. And the first time that he, he was that harsh…" Harry said quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked brushing some stray coal locks away from jade eyes. Harry took a deep breath and for a moment didn't respond before nodding. "Come on… You should lie down… You look really shook up…" He lead Harry into their room and tucked him. It didn't take the Boy-Who-Lived long to fall asleep again. Draco sat on the bed next to him and stroked the amazingly soft hair, trying to comfort the boy. He'd heard whimpers through out the night and wanted to try to keep him completely calm. Soon though, the blonde nodded off while stretched out next to the other boy. Harry tossed and turned a fair bit, while frightening images raced through his mind before he rolled into Draco's form. He snuggled into the warmth while Draco's arm that had been above Harry's head, moved down and held the boy near.

It was just after midnight when a very tired Carri peeked in and nearly fell over when she saw the two cuddled together. She just closed the door and went to change for bed.

"Yeah… I hate it when I'm right…" she muttered.


End file.
